


Mr. And Mr. Sanders: A Love Story

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Logic | Logan Sanders, Adorable Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Teacher Logic | Logan Sanders, Teacher Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: When looking for evidence of 'opposites attract', you can look no further than the relationship between Logan and Patton Sanders. These two teachers are well known for being an open relationship through the decades that they've been working together.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 13





	Mr. And Mr. Sanders: A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanene_yaaay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/gifts), [305unreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/305unreal/gifts).



> I thought this would be a fun series to try and work on. I felt like writing some Logicality, and I started to wonder what it would be like to have married gay teachers in a school setting. Thus: this series was born! I hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, Patton decides to somewhat ruin Logan's serious reputation in favor of seeing him experience life and laugh more often.

Life as a high school teacher is most of the time, very interesting. Teachers often teach more than one subject, allowing them some variety in their day. A couple of the teachers teach a class, and also do a side job. 

For example: One of the teachers is a child development teacher, and a resource teacher at the same time. He teaches two CD classes, and works on paperwork in the resource room the rest of the day. Sometimes, he overworks himself and has to get a supply teacher in for one of his class periods so he can catch up. But, he soon pulls himself into a good routine that rarely stresses him out too much. This teacher was Patton Sanders. 

One teacher that teaches multiple subjects, is a man known as Logan Sanders. Logan is one of the school’s main English teachers. He was also given the chance to teach a couple history classes, since the main history teacher was on maternity leave. Though this probably would’ve stressed out most teachers, Logan was completely unphased by this new change. In fact, he was almost delighted to be teaching a history class! And to make things better, the kids were more attentive than he ever expected. He was almost thanking the main history teacher for being on maternity leave, so he could get this new opportunity. 

Now, you’re probably wondering why both of the teachers had the last name ‘Sanders’. Was it because they were siblings? Were they twins? Were they related in any way? Well...Yes. 

They are a married couple. 

One day, the two teachers were hanging out in the teachers lounge while on break. Patton had gotten all caught up on his daily student updates, and had closed his laptop for the next hour or so. Patton stretched out his back and cracked his knuckles as he got out of his seat. 

One of the teachers shivered and looked at Patton with worry. “Better be careful with how much you’re doing that. I heard it can cause arthritis.” the gym teacher mentioned to him. 

“I have told you time and time again Smith:” The health teacher walked up to the gym teacher. “Cracking your joints does not cause arthritis.” She told him. 

“Easy for you to say. I cracked my knuckles and wrists for years, and now look at me!” He showed off his wrists and hands. “I’m riddled with it!” He told her. Funnily enough, his hands and wrists were barely symptomatic. 

The health teacher sighed and felt the pockets of inflammation in his wrists. “You’re overreacting. I know the diagnosis is heartbreaking for a fit man like you. But millions of people get arthritis! It’s a common hereditary disease. Your case is mild.” The health teacher told him. 

The gym teacher sighed and sat himself down at the staff table. 

Nearby, sitting on a couch with a laptop in his lap, was Logan. Patton hopped himself up to the couch and say down beside him. “Hi Logey.” He greeted. 

“Good afternoon, Pat.” Logan greeted back. 

“Whaaaat are ya workin’ on?” Patton asked. 

Logan turned his laptop to face Patton. It was a powerpoint presentation on one of the WW1 battles. 

“Oooooh! Getting into the big war?” Patton asked. 

“Mm hmm. They already know what caused World War One, and we’ve already gone through a few of the battles.” Logan told him. 

“Cool!” Patton reacted with a smile. Logan returned to working on the powerpoint, but didn’t really pay much attention to his husband. Patton’s smile dropped slowly as he started to notice this as well. Logan was just tappy-tappy-tapping away...not even noticing the man that had stolen his heart years ago. 

Finally, Patton had enough. He gently grabbed his laptop, saved the powerpoint to the correct folder, and closed the laptop. “All done for now.” Patton told him. 

“I...wasn’t.” Logan protested awkwardly. 

“Well, I say you are.” Patton declared. 

“Pat...you already finished your work. I haven’t finished mine, and I want to finish it while I still have the thought in my head.” Logan told him. 

“Logabear: out of the both of us, you have the best memory.” Patton poked his head lightly, before moving his hair behind his ear. “I doubt you’re gonna forget something like that in an hour.” Patton mentioned. 

“You’re being very dominating right now, and I’m not sure how to feel about it.” Logan admitted. 

“Oooooh! Dominating, huh?” a teacher teased. A crowd of ‘ooooh’s filled the room as a wolf whistle was heard in the background. 

“NO, that is NOT what I meant! I meant...like, loving! Comforting! Making me blush!” Logan told them. 

“Awwww! You should see how blushy he can get!” Patton said to the teachers. 

“Patton, is this necessary? I don’t- GAH!” Logan jumped and curled in as his side was squeezed. 

“The most blushy he’ll get, is when he’s being tickled! Specifically on his ribs!” Patton told them as he skittered his fingers all over his sides and ribs. 

“PAHAHAhahahat! Nohohoho! Nahahat ihihin frohohont ohohof- NO! NO NOT THERE! NAHAHAT THEHEHEHERE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!” Logan quickly bursted into laughter and threw his upper body back in a failed attempt to get away. 

“Who’s a ticklish Logey? Who’s a ticklish Logabear? You are! YOU ARE!” Patton teased childishly. 

“IHIHI AHAHAM NAHAHAT AHAHA CHIHIHILD, PAHAHAHAT! YOHOHOHOU KNOHOW THIHIHIS!” Logan protested through his laughter. 

“But you’re always so mature! I wanna show everyone the playful, cute side of you I get to see everyday! It’s so cute and I wanna show it off to the world!” Patton told him happily. 

“THEHEHE WOHOHORLD DOHOES NOHOHOT NEHEED TO KNOHOHOHOW!” Logan yelled. 

“Awww! Is Logey gwowing embawwassed? Is Logey-pogey getting fwustered?” Patton whined in a little kid voice. “Don’t you smile! Doooon’t you smile! Doooon’t yoooou smile!” Patton teased further, causing Logan to grow a huge toothy grin with a blush as red as cherries. 

“That’s so cute! Logan deserves all the love!” One of the teachers cooed. 

“Out with the composed, and in with the cute.” another teacher added. 

“I knew nerds were prone to be adorable, but I always assumed nerds lose their cuteness as they grow up! Looks like I was wrong.” Another teacher mentioned. 

While Logan was getting tickled and teased by both Patton AND the teacher audience, someone else was watching the whole thing…

[Two hours later:]

Logan was nearing the end of an English work period, and most of the students had already handed in their assignments. Logan gave them a short writing exercise as a ‘ticket to leave’ quite a few minutes earlier, so it wasn’t a rushed hassle to get it done before the bell. It looked like the students managed to finish them really quickly because a pile of the small writing pages were on Logan’s desk, and the kids started coming together into their friend groups for the last few minutes of class. 

One such group appeared to be laughing and having lots of genuine fun. So, Logan walked up to see what fun they were doing. 

“What are you guys up to?” Logan asked. 

“Uh oh...We’ve been caught by one of the serious teachers. Quick! Stop having fun!” one of the kids joked. 

Logan rolled his eyes, but chuckled at the stupid statement. 

“Come on guys, give him a break. See? He’s got a sense of humor too.” another student told them. 

“Hey Cole: truth or dare?” One of the teens asked. 

“Dare! Bring it on!” Cole replied with pride in his voice. 

“I dare you to make us all your truth or dare partners.” She declared to him. 

Cole widened his eyes and laughed as he got up. “Alright!” He replied. 

Logan widened his eyes. “That is a very clever dare!” Logan reacted. “I am impressed.” 

Cole smiled as he clapped his hands. “Okay. By a show of hands: Truth?” He called. 

Only a couple people put their hands up.

“Or dare!” He called again. 

The rest of the group threw their hands up immediately. Cole smirked as he thought about the size of the dare he’d need to do. “I dare all of you…” Cole paused mid-sentence to think of something fast. As he thought, Cole looked up at Logan and quickly felt his brain juices flow. “I dare all of you to tickle attack Logan!” Cole decided. 

Hold up, WHAT?! 

The kids turned to face him with a mix of confusion, and curiosity in their faces. “Is he even ticklish?” One student asked. 

“I doubt a serious man like him would be ticklish.” Another student mentioned. 

“Pat Sanders would say otherwise.” Cole mentioned. 

Logan widened his eyes and slowly pointed his index finger at him in disbelief. “I...You- YOU SAW THAT?!” Logan reacted. 

Cole chuckled as the kids suddenly started to see a different side of Logan. One of the kids walked up to him with curious eyes and her fingers wiggling. Logan immediately blushed and pushed the fingers away with an awkward chuckle. “Ohohokay...R-Remember what you learned in elementary school: hands off everyone, even the teachers.” Logan attempted. 

The girl laughed. “You’re talking to a grade 12 class that’s half filled with adults!” She reacted, showing off the friend group. “You’re fine!” 

The student walked right up to Logan and brought your hand up. “One squeeze?” She asked. 

Logan just stared at the hand in pure awkwardness. Finally, after no answer yet no protest, the female student gently squeezed his side. Logan just about jumped 5 feet into the air and squeaked higher than a mouse! Logan covered his mouth and immediately felt his face heat up with a light red blush. 

“T-Theresa…” Logan stepped another step back. “...No.” Logan warned. 

“No...what?” Teresa asked. 

Logan almost shrunk a few sizes down due to his embarrassment alone. “N-No...Nooo…” Logan struggled to get his words out. 

“Nooooo…” She poked his side. “Tickling?” She poked with her left hand. 

“Does,”

She poked his ribs. He squealed and backed up another step. 

“This,” 

She poked his belly. He hugged his stomach and cowered further from her. 

“Tickle?” She asked, poking his arm. 

Logan nodded and put his pointer finger up at her. “Teresa…” Logan kept it up. “...I...” Logan’s hand slowly fell. He had nothing to say. Even if he did, he would never be able to say it. 

Teresa smirked as the rest of the kids stood up and started to surround the vulnerable teacher. Finally, Logan turned right around and ran for his life. He sprinted right out of his own classroom, and ran in long strides down the long hallway. 

A pile of students were following right behind him, sprinting after him so they could tickle him to bits. Logan felt an immense amount of adrenaline...More than he’d ever felt in a long time. He could feel the floor almost vibrating with students’ steps as he struggled to run from the army of evil teenagers.

It was in this moment that Logan wondered: Why did I ever take this job?

Logan ran up a bunch of stairs and did all he could to not hit any other walking students in the hallway. He must’ve apologized roughly a thousand times as he sprinted and dodged people! Even as the hall monitor tried to stop the students, all the students spared them from being trampled, and kept on sprinting after Mr. Sanders. 

Logan finally sprinted into the staff room as a lawfully neutral way to get away from them. Logan slammed the door with his back, and sprinted to the coat closet. Logan was so busy running away from the army of his evil students, that he didn’t even notice that Patton was in there! The child development teacher was trying to get some work done in peace. But that was slightly ruined (in a good way) by his hyper husband.

Wait a second...Hyper?! 

Patton looked up and walked to the closet. “Logey? Sweety? Is that you?” Patton asked, opening the door. 

Logan was panting profusely with a wobbly smile and a pink blush on his face. Patton giggled at the adorable look on his partner’s face. “Awww! What’s with the adorable face?” Patton asked. 

“The...st-students...are...Pleasehelp…” Logan managed to get out. 

Patton tilted his head and walked up to the staff room door. He opened it and widened his eyes: 

There were a total of 20 kids standing there! “...Oh.” Patton reacted. 

“Hi Mr. Sanders!” Cole greeted. “I’m Cole, and I dared all of them to tickle Logan.” Cole told him. 

Patton widened his eyes and slowly grew a smile. “...Oh??” He reacted, not sure whether to be concerned or excited. 

Logan gulped and hoped Patton would save him. 

“So...are we allowed to come in?” Cole asked. 

Patton looked at the end of the door before looking at Cole with a smirk. “How do you know Logan is even in here?” Patton asked. 

“We watched him run in.” Teresa replied. 

Patton giggled.

“Soooooo…” Cole awkwardly waited for Patton to reply. 

Patton closed the door slightly and pointed to Logan’s ticklish spots. After showing them a couple times, Patton waved for them to lean in closer. “I will let you off the hook. But if the camera catches any of you, that’s out of my control. Okay?” Patton explained quietly. Cole, Teresa and everyone else nodded. “Okay. Wait on my presentation to come in.” Patton ordered. 

Patton walked into the staff room with an evil smirk on his face. “Oooooh Looogaaaan!” Patton sing-songed. Logan’s eyes widened in horror. “Won’t you come out, Logey-bear?” Patton asked childishly. 

“...P-Pat...What are you p-planning?” Logan asked. 

Patton smirked and pushed the door right open. “A whole whack of tickle monsters are here to seee yooouu!” Patton declared. 

All the kids sprinted up to the closet and pulled him right out. Logan yelped and struggled amidst their pinning, and quickly bursted into giggles as a few of his ticklish spots were targeted. There were so many hands tickling him! So many fingers! A few of them were pinning him up and exposing a few of his spots, while others were tickling him absolutely everywhere they could reach! Though, a few of the students mentally decided that thigh tickles and hip tickles were gonna be crossed off the list for obvious reasons. 

“GUHUHUHUYS! COHOHOHOME OHOHOHOHON!” Logan yelled. 

“Mr. Serious Sanders is turning into his husband! Soon, we won’t be able to tell the difference!” a student reacted. 

“I love how Patton openly calls him Logey-bear! It’s so cute! Definitely suits him!” A female student mentioned with a giggle. 

“Brohoho! This guy’s laughter is very contagious!” Cole reacted. 

“This is the cute nerd stereotype come to life! And I love it!” A female student reacted. 

“Who needs hot people like the gym teacher, when you can have cute nerds like Mr. Logan Sanders!” Yet another student reacted. 

Patton giggled and recorded the entire thing. This was such a hilarious thing to watch! But Patton made sure to keep it onto his phone and only his phone. He knew how important his reputation was to his husband. So even though Logan’s reputation was somewhat shattered by his students, he wasn’t gonna further destroy his reputation with the video on the internet. Patton smiled and stopped the recording before walking up to the students. “Alright, alright. Let’s give the poor man a break.” Patton moved the kids aside and knelt down beside his lover. “You okay?” 

Logan nodded in response, still a giggling mess. 

Patton helped him up, sat him down onto the couch and got him some water. While Logan slowly got calm, Patton allowed the kids to ask questions about their loving relationship. Soon, the teens fell in love with the cute little love story that came about with the two men. They started to hope that someday, they would all have their own love story.


End file.
